Active Matrix Organic Light Emitting Diode Display (AMOLED) is a hotspot in the current research field of flat panel display. Compared to a liquid crystal display, OLED has advantages such as low power consumption, low manufacturing cost, self luminescent, wide viewpoint, and fast response, etc. At present, in the display field of mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), and digital camera, etc., OLED has began to replace the conventional LCD display. Design of pixel driving circuit is a core technology of the AMOLED display, and is thus of great significance in research.
At present, part of photosensitive in cell touch technology has been successfully used in the LCD display and mass production has been achieved in the industry successfully by top-level manufacturers. The photosensitive touch not only possesses the same touch sensitivity and functionality as the capacitive touch manner, but also has an outstanding advantage that the photosensitive touch is not limited by a size of a screen and thus plays an important role in a large size touch application. In addition, the photosensitive touch not only can be achieved by a direct finger touch, but also can be achieved by a direct touch via a laser pen remotely.
Therefore, an integration of the photosensitive in cell touch technology and AMOLED, i.e. the integration of the Touch manufacturing process and the AMOLED manufacturing process which represent two newest technologies, would play a leading role in the display field in future. Therefore, the high efficient integration of the AMOLED display technology and the photosensitive in cell touch is urgently expected.